A Beautiful Life Part I
by Bear90
Summary: The first to a series of one shots depicting Hermione and Fleur's lives after the war ended. Would love feedback! If you have an issue with lesbians, please do not read this. I won't accept or approve of any negative feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of the character's associated with it. **

**Author's Note:** This is just a quick one-shot that will hopefully become many one-shots telling small parts of my version of Hermione and Fleur's story after the war. If you like, let me know. If you don't, that's okay. It's not for everyone. Please, if you have an issue with lesbian pairings do not read these. Any request? Let me know. I pretty much write to how I feel at the moment, but I am always up for a challenge. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

**A Beautiful Life: Part I**

It was a warm summer's evening. She was dressed in a fitting, simple, yet elegant blue dress. The way her body swayed with the music was entrancing. Her chestnut hair flowed with the wind. The smell of lavender surrounded her. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating. My eyes could not find refuge from the muse in front of them. I decided to find my courage and ask her for a dance. As I approached the brunette I found myself drawn to her, yet also timid to say anything.

_Come on Delacour! You have done this a million times. Just do it!_

She was different though. Something about her made everything different. The way she moved, the way her eyes did not open as if she was in her own world, as if nothing could touch her. I could not help but admire her body from afar. I wondered what her skin felt like. Wondered if that dress left any secrets to uncover. How could a woman so beautiful, sensual, and sexy be so carefree?

I found myself no more than a foot behind her. I grabbed her hips and started swaying with her.

"_I do apologize madam, but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. Could I please have this dance?"_

She turned around to face me. Beautiful golden eyes found mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, sending an electric shock through my entire body.

"_Is the great Fleur Delacour asking me for a dance?" _The brunette smirked proudly.

"_Yes. Yes I am." _I said very matter-of-factly,_ "And if you refuse then I might die right here on this dance floor from a broken heart." _

Slowly, our faces grow closer. The moment lips touched a symphony played, fireworks were lighting the sky, and the entire world stopped to give us that one moment in time. As she pulled away I kept my eyes closed for fear of letting the feeling drift away.

"_Darling, open your eyes." _The brunette said.

"_If I do this feeling might disappear and I simply cannot live without it now that I have found it."_ I replied.

"_Open your eyes." _Her voice was very commanding, yet somehow sweet. I obliged and opened my eyes. Once again blue met gold. _"You know you can have that anytime you want, love."_ The brunette said half laughing.

"_How is it that every time I kiss you it feels like the first time?" _We started swaying once again.

"_I'm not sure, but I know that every day I am with you I fall more and more in love."_ She smiled brightly at me.

We stood there in each other's embrace just enjoying the moment. She broke the silence we had shared, _"So, how about that dance?"_

"_Is that a yes?"_ I asked shocked.

She playfully slapped me on the arm. _"Fleur Delacour if you do not dance with me right now I swear I will hex you into next week!"_ I laughed and took a step back.

"_Alright! Alright! Madam Delacour, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" _I bowed in front of her knowing she didn't like me making a big deal like I was.

She stood with her arms crossed looking down at me. _"If I did not love you so damn much I would walk away from you right now."_

"_Why?!" _Realizing I had shouted that a little too loud, and was now drawing a small amount of attention from those around us on the dance floor, I stood back up and approached her again.

She looked me up and down as if she was waiting on something.

"_I'm sorry." _I grabbed her waist once more. _"Please, may I have this dance?"_

"_Now what kind of wife would I be…" _She smiled brightly at me, _"…if I denied you a dance?" Wife._ I loved hearing her say that word. We started swaying once more to the music. _"I love you Fleur."_

I stopped our dance and pulled her closer. Looking her straight in her eyes trying to convey everything I was feeling, _"I love you more than anything in this world Hermione."_

We sealed that promise with a small, passionate kiss and danced the rest of the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or any of the character's associated with it.**

**Author's Note:** Part II in the _A Beautiful Life_ one shot series. I hope you enjoyed the first one. Do not forget that suggestions and comments are welcome as long as they are tasteful or uplifting. All negative comments will be deleted, however constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

**A Beautiful Life: Part II**

"_Fleur…"_ The way she says it is like a symphony to my ears. It is never harsh or angry, just pure beauty flowing from her lips. As I look up at my wife I can see her eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. It thrills me to see her like this.

If you knew my wife, you would know why this is out of the norm to see her like this. She was a professor at Hogwarts. She taught _The History of Magic and Muggle's_, it was a new subject Headmistress McGo…I mean Minerva (she refused to let us call her by her surname since the war) implemented once the school opened back up. When she contacted Hermione about the position she hinted that she pushed the class simply because of Hermione. The brightest witch of her age was born to two muggles, so she felt it necessary to learn about them and who they were. She was known as a bookworm. She loved to learn, and I loved watching her learn. When she was younger one could call her a know-it-all, but since she has grown up her brain only adds to her beauty. She was kind, yet had a firm hand when it came to her students….and me. She was also beautiful, but was never classified as sexy to anyone (other than me). She carried herself with such elegance and grace. Not like the 14 year old I had encountered at Hogwarts the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

I felt a familiar hand entangled in my hair. _"Gods, baby. Just like that." _I was focusing at the view from where I laid between her thighs. The way her body moved with every flick of my tongue was like a dance. The way her face looked like she was in heaven. Her free hand grabbing at the headboard, then the sheets, then the pillow all looking for something to hold onto. I knew she was about to come and I slowed my pace. _"Fuck. No. Don't. I want to baby. Please. I need to." _She almost whispered.

"_You want to what?"_ I asked, barely lifting my face. _"Tell me what you want, love. Otherwise I won't know what to do."_

At that she captured my gaze with her golden brown eyes. _"I want to come. I want you to make me come. I want to feel all the pleasure of your mouth on me and your fingers in me. Please baby. I need you."_

I smirked, _"As you wish darling."_ With that I buried my head into her folds once again. My tongue going quick, but not too quick so that we could both enjoy this a little longer.

"_Baby!"_ She all but shouted. I could tell she was becoming frustrated now, so I thrust two fingers inside her. She gasped for air as if she had never breathed before. _"Fuck. Fuck. Oh gods. Yes. Mhm. Shit. Yes."_ Was all she could say. I went faster, her body followed. I went deeper, she moaned louder. I gave her clit one last flick and felt her muscles tighten around my fingers. She held onto my hair tighter pulling me up slowly. Our faces met and she pulled me into the wildest, most passionate kiss. I started to remove my fingers from her and she grabbed my wrist. _"Don't stop baby."_

"_Why not?" _I asked with a slight grin.

She leaned closer to my ear, _"Because I want you to make me come until the sun rises." _Her heated breath in my ear fueled the fire. She met my lips with hers again, this time more softly, then she pulled away. _"I love you Fleur."_

"_I love you too Hermione." _We shared another slow kiss as I began pleasing my wife again.

We made love all night.

We were cuddled together when the sun shone through our flat's windows. As I looked over a now waking London I felt her breathing change. It softened slightly, growing deeper. I looked down to find her asleep on my side. I kissed her forehead and repositioned myself so I was lying next to her. She rolled over and scooted closer so her back was pressed to my front. I found it amazing how perfectly we fit like this. Every curve fit to every curve. She wrapped my arm around her so that she was holding my hand directly over her heart. She leaned down, kissed my pointer finger softly, and then whispered _"Goodnight my love." _

I, in turn, kissed her shoulder and whispered back _"Goodnight darling."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or any of the character's associated with it.**

**Author's Note:** Hope you are enjoying it so far. Any suggestions or ideas for a shot? Let me know! I will certainly try my best to write for my reader's viewing pleasure. The next installment of _A Beautiful Life_, do not worry if you have not read the previous ones. There is no order in which to read them. These are just my ideas of Hermione and Fleur's life after the war (and some before). Enjoy!

**A Beautiful Life: Part III**

I was sitting in the Great Hall with my two best friends, Harry and Ron. It was the start of our fourth year at Hogwarts and we had just recovered from all the hype about Sirius Black and the dementors. For bloody sake's, we were all just now 14 and we had already dealt with so much. We were all certainly glad to be back together. Now the question was, what did this year hold for us?

I was buried in a book, as usual, when I heard Dumbledore quiet the hall. _"This year, Hogwarts is hosting a most wonderful event."_ He paused, I think he did this purposefully for dramatic effect. Dumbledore always knew how to bend and twist a phrase to make it seem like the most important thing you have ever heard. Turns out, it usually is the deepest thing you have ever had to ponder. He was a very wise man. He continued on, _"The Tri-wizard Tournament!"_

The hall erupted in cheers, whistles, and conversations between friends. When Dumbledore brought attention back to order he continued with his speech. _"As host school, our grounds shall be home to our other competitors."_ Everyone whispered in wonderment of the other schools competing.

"_First, please welcome the beautiful young women of Beauxbatons Academy." _The door gently opened to a flock of beautiful women. All dressed in blue. They were led and followed by butterflies, except for one. The blonde trailing the flock. She was more beautiful than any of the others. I could not take my eyes off of her. I, however, was not drooling like some of the boys were. I just could not kick the feeling that somehow, some way, I had to know this girl…no, woman. I watched as they curtsied and took their place at the end of one of the tables.

"_Finally, let us welcome the young men of Durmstang Institute." _The doors to the Great Hall opened once again and there appeared a fleet of young men in uniform. They were all beating on the ground with sticks, but I paid them no mind. I was busy trying to find something to distract my mind, and eyes, from the beautiful blonde.

Once, when I looked over at her, I found her looking back at me smiling. I thought for sure she had caught me. I was so embarrassed that when an opening came for me to leave the hall I did. Books in hand, head down, and a straight sprint to the library should get me out of the situation….so I thought.

I was running down one of the corridors on my way to the library when I ran into someone. I dropped my books and started to apologize quickly. _"I am SO sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." _I blurted out as I was picking up my books.

"_Non. Je suis desolee. It es all my fault. I did not look where I was walking." _The voice was one of an angel. I froze unable to move. I slowly lifted my head and saw her. The beautiful blonde from Beauxbatons. I could not speak, but my mouth decided to open itself and sit there slacked jawed. I assumed she found this amusing because she took one look at me and slightly giggled. _"Gods, even her laugh is beautiful."_ I thought to myself.

"_Please forgive me, Mademoiselle. I should 'ave been more careful. I am a little lost. Could you 'elp me?" _I snapped out of my trance-like state and registered what she had said.

"_Oh, it is not your fault. It was mine. Where are you trying to get?" _I asked trying to keep my eyes on anything but her.

"_Well," _Suddenly I felt her shift closer to me. My breathing started to shorten. I felt nervous, yet calm in a way. As if nothing on earth, magical or non-magical, could harm me. _"where are you 'eaded to?"_ The question caught me off guard.

"_The library. I am going to the library."_ I answered quickly.

"_Zen ze library it is!"_ She said matter-of-factly.

"_Did she just invite herself to the library with me?"_ I silently thought. _"I don't even know who this woman is. Shut up Granger. Just let her follow you and maybe she will find where she is looking to go along the way."_

We started to walk towards the library in silence. Every corridor or room I deemed important enough to mention along the way I mentione, hoping she would find what she was looking for. Finally we reached the library doors. I stopped just outside and turned to her. _"I do not mean to sound rude, but where are you really trying to go?" _

She faced me and took my free hand into hers. _"Wherever you are…" _she kissed my hand softly, _"that is where I too want to be."_ I was stunned. I did not know this woman any more than Lockhart knew his name (after his wand backfired on him).

I looked at her confused and she just smiled. _"I have no idea who you are and what you think you are doing."_

She lightly hit her hand to her forehead. _"Je suis! Where are my manners?! Do forgive me. I am Fleur. Fleur Delacour. And you are?"_

Fleur. The name sounded like one of an angel. My mind went back to how it was always beautiful women who had the most beautiful names…..and Fleur was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Once I snapped back to the conversation at hand I realized her question and answered, _"Hermione Granger." _

"_Hermione. That is an interesting name."_ I began to feel uncomfortable again. _"However, it is also a very beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."_

I turned a slight shade of red at the compliment….wait! Did she just call me beautiful?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any character's associated with it.**

**Author's Note:** Positive feedback, constructive criticism, and love welcome. Negativity and bashing not. Easy as that. Enjoy!

**A Beautiful Life: Part IV**

I sat at my desk in our home office catching up on some grading. Being the professor of History of Magic and Muggles at Hogwarts was just the job I needed. I love my students, I loved showing them the history of a world they were accustomed to and a world in which I was raised, and I loved my co-workers. McGon…Minerva (she would not let us call her by her surname after the war) was Headmistress now, some of the old professors were still there, myself, Harry, Fleur, Luna, and Neville added to make a full staff.

As I sat grading I heard my office door open and footsteps rushing toward me. Knowing exactly who was coming I braced myself. When the footsteps got to the front of my desk I slightly turned my chair and felt the plop of a small child on my lap. _"Hey baby girl! How was your day today?" _I asked looking at my beautiful daughter. She was very petite, blonde hair (which I am glad she got from her other mother), a cute button nose (Fleur said that was all me), and pink plush lips. Her skin was silky smooth like Fleur's, she had her mother's eyes, but the odd part is that they are hazel. Fleur's eyes are blue and mine are brown. I guess in the magical world anything can happen though, so we just assumed our magic's mixed together made them hazel.

"_Maman and I went shopping for your birthday present!" _Fleur now leaned against the door frame and watched her child and wife interact.

"_You did?!"_ I acted surprised. _"What did you end up getting me?" _I asked knowing she would never reveal the answer.

"_If I tell you then it won't be a surprise!" _She in turn responded. I sat back exhaling quickly and an odd look must have crossed my face because she looked up at me eyebrows raised. I took a quick glance at her again, _"Well if you won't just tell me….then I guess I will have to tickle it out of you!"_ I started to tickle her in the spots under her chin, between ribs, and under her arms where I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

This went on for almost a minute of her cackling and sweet laughter before Fleur stepped in. _"Alright you two, don't have too much fun without me."_ We both stilled ourselves and looked at her like deer caught in headlights, then we turned to each other. Grins spread across our faces as we pulled Fleur onto my lap tickling her as well.

Another minute or so passed of us laughing together when Amieé hopped off of my lap and started running out of the office. _"I have to potty!"_ She yelled as she ran out. Fleur and I watched her run out, smiles on both of our faces.

I wrapped my arms around my wife's waist and she placed hers around my neck. _"How did I get so lucky to have two beautiful women in my life?" _

Fleur, knowing it was rhetorical, simply smiled. _"I was just thinking the same thing."_ With that she leaned her head down and captured my lips with her own. We sat there and kissed for what seemed like a lifetime before we heard a small clearing of a throat.

We both looked in the direction it came from and found our daughter standing there. _"Can we go get sweets?"_ She asked so innocently.

Fleur and I looked at each other again. Fleur gave me a smile and nod that let me know Amieé had not gotten in trouble lately so it was okay. I turned back to the smaller blonde while rolling my eyes, _"I guess we can get some sweets…"_ My voice was laced with a humor. Amieé let out a small noise and ran off, I assume to get ready.

Fleur and I were sitting there once again, still holding each other. _"You better be glad her grandparents are dentist or else she would not eat sweets as much as she does." _My wife gave me a knowing look.

"_I know. I just cannot say no to that little girl, or to her mother either." _I raised my eyebrows.

"_Oh really?" _The older blonde adjusted herself to sit even closer to my torso. _"Well maybe, if mommy is good on our visit to the sweet shop, later she will get a little treat of her own."_ I sat there slack jawed. It amazed me that no matter how long I have been with Fleur she can light a fire in the pit of my stomach any day, any time, any place. _"Darling, it is not nice to drool." _Fleur said bringing me back to reality.

I quickly started tickling her again. A small voice interrupted again, this time she was full of excitement. _"I have my shoes, jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves on!" _She showed us very proud of herself for achieving all of that alone. We both stood up and started walking towards the door. After we dressed ourselves with warmer clothing we headed off to the sweet shop.

Later that evening, after we tucked Amieé into bed, we were lying in bed ourselves. We were both into our own reading when Fleur turned to me. _"So, I think that mommy was very good at the sweet shop today."_ With that confession I put my book down and turned to my wife.

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so."_ She replied leaning in and capturing my lips. Our bodies moved closer instantly. Her hands grabbed my waist and my arms went around her neck. It was a dance as old as time. We knew every spot, every pressure point, every little secret hidden from everyone, but each other.

"_That was amazing baby." _I said placing soft kisses along her jawline.

"_I am glad you enjoyed it, chérie."_ I loved when she called me that. Even more, I loved how after sex her French accent was stronger. Even after years of being here and almost perfecting the English language, she still had that one moment of resorting back to her native tongue when it came to love making. It pleased me.

We spent another few minutes kissing, caressing, and simply praising each other's bodies. Then we settled into our nightly positions and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
